Jenny's Journey
by RecluceIsle
Summary: A young girl embarks on a journey with her faithful Pokemon and friends. Some old characters show up.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or most of the characters in this story. If I did do you think I would waste my time writing a fanfic. I would being writing a book and getting it published.  
  
Jenny's Journey An eriee song plauged the island. The legendary bird inside turned a little causing a lightning bolt to hit a tree nearby. Meanwhile a young girl was roused from her sleep as well. She had thought she heard something but when she listened more carefully there was just silence. She shrugged off the creppy feeling she got and looked at her adorable Pikachu alarm clock. Six in the morning. The buzzer wouldn't go off for another hour or so. She tried to get back to sleep but couldn't. She then remembred what today was. "Today I get my pokemon lisence!", she yelled. "Get back to sleep Jenny", her brother yelled back. But now that she was awake sleep was hopeless. She decided to check her bag to make sure she had everything,then she rechecked,and rechecked. After she was bored with that she went and got the Growlithe her parents had given her for her jounry (for protection of course). She let Fireblast in and turned on her T.V. She flipped through the channels until she found one that had Proffeser Oak talking about the pokemon. "Tomorrow is a big day for all of you ten year olds out there. Now I would like you all to remember that a Pokemon is not just to battle, it can be your best friend if you let it." Jenny looked at Fireblast "We know that don't we?" Fireblast barked in agreement. Jenny then turned her attention back to the television. "The starting pokemon you will be allowed to chose from are Eevee, Electabuzz, Scyther. Don't worry these pokemon may seem a little dangerous but they're still babies and will respond well to your training." Proffeser Oak droned on and on while Jenny queitly slept. Later she awoke to her alarm clock buzzing. "I must have fallen asleep" she said to nobody in paticular. She smelt bacon sizzling and eggs frying. She threw on the cloths she had chosen, slung her backpack over shoulder, and made her way downstairs with Fireblast following at her heels. She sat down at the table and finished her bearkfast as fast as she could. "Goodbye Mom, Dad I love you" she said as she started heading out the door. "Not so fast young lady",said her father, "your mother and I would like to give you this." He handed her a cell phone. "We have already installed our number so be sure to call." "Okay I love you but if I don't hurry there won't be any good pokemon left so bye." She then ran out the door , grabbed her bike, put Fireblast in his pokeball, and sped off toward Proffeser Oak's laboratory. She arrived there out of breath. Huffing and puffing she manged to climb the stairs that led up to the lab. Proffeser Oak was waiting for her at the top. "Hello Jenny, you look a little excited" he joked (it was kinda obvious since she was bouncing up and down). He kept on talking about when he had been a pokemon trainer and his first day. Normally Jenny would have listened but today she was (as we mentioned) to excited to even stand still much less listen. "Um, Proffeser Oak?" she said when he had paused. "Yes Jenny?" "Could we go get my pokemon now?" she asked. Proffeser Oak blushed "Yes yes, of course." "Have you decided which one you'd like?" he asked. "Yes I would like a Scyther." Proffeser Oak handed her a pokeball, a pokedex, and 10 extra balls. Jenny politly thanked him and headed out the door when the proffeser said "Jenny I have a favor to ask could you take this pokemon to Proffeser Elm in Johto it acts a little funny you see it doesn't seem to like any one and when a trainer would choose it it would run back here. Jenny thought this was weird but agreed to deliver the pokemon. She had put her bike away so that she wouldn't make so much noise and started to head through the forest when a boy dressed in blue jeans, a black T-shirt, and an offical pokemon leage hat with a Pikacu riding on his shoulder ran into her. She was about to ask who they were when out of nowhere a strange man dressed in brown slacks and a t-shirt came up to her and started acting weird. He was saying things like "What's your name?" and "You must be the most beautiful lady in town" when a lady dressed in blue shorts and a t-shirt grabbed him by the ear and said "Come on romeo she shouldn't date out of her species." She was still a little stunned when the pikachu boy said, "I'm Ash, this is Misty, and that's Brock. What's your name?" "Jenny" she answered. Misty noticed the pokeballs at her belt and said "You're a pokemon trainer aren't you? Ash is to." "Why yes I am." Would you like to battle me?" Ash cut in before Misty could say another word. "Sure but I'm not that good yet" The match was a three on three match. The first pokemon Ash choose was Cyndaquil. "Wow it's a Cyndaquil!" Jenny said she knew that scyther wouldn't cut it and she hadn't taken the other pokemon out yet that would be a surprise for them both, so she said, " Fireblast I chose you." "Use fire spin Cyndaquil" "Dodge it then use dig" the growlithe did just what Jenny said and while the Cyndaquil looked around nervously burst out of the ground in front of it. "Use takedown then sunnyday. "Dodge it and use flame wheel" Ash countered. The Cyndaquil did it's best to dodge it but got a glancing blow. The Growlithe then made an orb of light that light up the woods around them. The Cyndaquil did falme wheel but it wasn't very effective. " Finish it of with our new trick." Jenny ordered. Ash was a little nervous because if the battle kept going Cyndaquil was going to lose. "Doge it and use swift" he comanded. The growlithe ran at the Cyndaquil which seemed to get to safety just in time. Little did know that the Growlithe had known it would that. The Growlithe turned a sharp right then let loose a roar that froze Cyndaquil in place. He then ran at it and delivered a painful bite to Cyndaquils foot. The cyndaquil fainted and the first round went to Jenny. Ash thoght about which pokemon to chose next and ended up with Totodile. The growlithe was out quickly. Jenny then chose Slicer her Scyther. The scyther used a devestating triple attack of double team, swords dance, and faint attack. The Totodile didn't stand a chance. Ash only had one pokemon left which turned out to be Pikachu. Jenny then called back scyther which needed rest after the battle. She threw the pokeball containing the new pokemon in it and hoped that the pokemon wouldn't run away. The pokeball hit the ground and the woods were bathed in darkness. When it lifted an Umbreon was standing there. Ash pulled out his pokedex which told him all about umbreon. The battle started with pikachu using thunder. The umbreon calmly put up a light screen which blocked the attack. He then used faint attack which pikachu just barely dodged. Pikachu was ordered to use agility the umbreon used teleport to get behind pikacu and bit him. This went on until pikachu was knocked out. Ash stared in amazement at Jenny then said " I thought you said you weren't good" " I'm not" she replied " I just barely started" She went up to Umbreon who was regarding her colly. She knelt down next to him and asked " I'm the one you've been waiting for?" "Yes" he answered. "Why me?" " You shall soon find out even if you don't want to know". She was silent for a long time when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She screamed forgetting that Ash and his friends were there. The moment she screamed her new Umbreon jumped to defend her against this new threat. He stood there growling warningly between Jenny and Ash ,who had seen the Umbreon jump up and stepped back quickly (see he can be smarter then he looks) , until Jenny got control of herself and gently touched umbreon. He still watched Ash and everybody that wasn't Jenny very closly. " I'm sorry I scared you it's just that you were sitting there for a very long time." " It's okay I had completely forgotten you were there." Ash then asked if she would eat lunch with them. She accepted and let all her pokemon out to eat. She revived Fireblast then started to eat. She was seriously considerd taking a nap when she heard a bang and sunddeningly had a little ring around her that pinned her hands to her sides. She called out to the others but noticed they were in the same predicament.Then she called out to Fireblast but noticed he was under a net along with all the other pokemon. She then looked around and heard a stupid moto ( which I will not write 'cause I've heard it to much) she heard the names Jessie and James and wiggled around until she could see them. They were holding Ash's pikachu in a glass jar. They talked about how they had finally won and were about to rub it in some more when Jenny had enough. She got up and ran with her head down at them. The meowth jumped up and scracthed her on the face she accidently fell into the ballon, ran into Jessie who dropped the pikachu into Ash's waitng hands. She then grabbed Jenny and said "Use that pikachu's electric attacks and this young lady gets it." There was one pokemon missing from the net that Jenny noticed. "Umbreon!!" she screamed as team rocket pushed her out of the ballon. The Umbreon had been in the woods resting in a dark cave, but looked up at Jenny's call.He saw her falling towards the ground and used teleport to reach her in time to catch her on his back. She rolled of his back and took off the ring. She then stood up. "What's that pokemon?" Jessie wanted to know. "It's an Umbreon" meowth answered in awe. "They're really hard to get." "Then what are we waiting for let's catch it for the boss" She called an Arbok out while James took out a Wezzing. The Umbreon beat them both at once and sent team rocket "Blasting off againnnnnnn!" Ash was staring at Jenny, while Brock was to but in a different way. " Man, I'd hate to get on your bad side or Umbreon's" Ash said. Jenny laughed " Umbreons just mad because we disturbed his nap" she said. Misty was cutting the rope lose and finally there was a hole big enough for the pokemon to get through. Fireblast was the first out followed closely by Slicer. They both rushed over and in the excitement Slicer almost cut Jenny. That's when Umbreon cut in he made Fireblast and Slicer get in neat line to make sure Jenny was okay. Of course he was first. He went up to her like he wasn't worried then when he saw she had a cut began to pull Brock over to her. It had been a tiny one but from the way he was pulling you'd've thought she was dead or dying. Then Brock asked her where she was going. " I don't know"she said "I was thinking about heading down to the Johto Leages when I met you guy's. Then Team Rocket came and I totally forgot about it." "While if you'd like you could come with us, we were heading down to Johto ourselves." "How's that sound guy's?" Jenny asked her pokemon. They said yes in someway so she agreed. They were on their way when they heard a strange sound coming from the woods. " I wonder what it could be?" Jenny said outloud. "It sound's like a hurt pokemon!" Brock said. "Well I'm gonna go look." Jenny replied, "you guy's stay here." With that she walked into the woods. She didn't have to call any of her pokemon out, she just followed the cry's. They kept getting louder and louder so Jenny assumed that she was getting closer. While she was getting closer the cry's were getting creepier. She then stepped into a clearing. It felt like the cry's were coming from all around her. She looked around startled and a little Houndour pup. The minute she had started looking at it the Houndour stopped. She knew it wouldn't let her anywhere near so she decided to call on one of her pokemon. She knew that Fireblast would scare the thing, and it might decide to attack Slicer, and the only logical answer seemed to be Umbreon. Plus it was a dark-type and so was Houndour.The minute she let Umbreon out the Houndour started talking rapidly. She didn't know what it was saying, but knew it was something alarming because Umbreon had whirled around and started growling. He didn't stop growling but did it under his breath because he had scared the pup. Jenny called over her pokemon and asked what was wrong. "Team Rocket stole his mom a Houndoom." Jenny thought about what they should do when she heard Ash's huge, gigantic, mouth yelling her name. "Umbreon can you please ask the pup if it would like to come with us?" The umbreon did what she asked and after a little reassurance agreed. Jenny then threw a pokeball at it. It stayed in there. She reached for the pokeball and let it out so that it they could get to know each other. "How old are you?" she asked and when he replied 1 said "Wow, your tough and big for your age.' The houndoor just laughed. "I was the biggest pup my age in the litter." Just then they ran into Ash who, being his usual idiotic self, said "Wow, it's a houndoor I'm gonna catch it." He was about to throw the pokeball when Jenny said "Too late Ash I already did." They "talked"/argued about it for a while. When Brock came up to tell them it was dinnertime they both rounded on him and yelled "WHAT!!!!" They both calmed down when he, nervously, told them. After they had eaten a delicous meal Jenny went away from the light of the fire. Since it was spring there was only a coolness to the air. She heard somebody come up behind and turrned around. "Oh, hi Umbreon, how is everything going?" "What are you doing Jenny?" umbreon countered. Jenny didn't seem to mind. "I'm looking at the stars. You see ever since I was really little I've loved looking at the stars. When I was home before I would go to bed I would go to this gigantic tree in our backyard. And strange as it may sound I would sit there staring until my mom came. I miss her more than anything." "That's not strange at all a lot of people and pokemon do that, especially when they are lonely." " Well you would think that since I've been gone for awhile and have wanted to do this forever that I would get over it soon." "That's not the case",he said. "And anyway it's about time for bed isn't it?" Jenny laughed and pulled out her sleeping bag and fell asleep. She was roughly awoken. Meaning that she was being dragged on the ground. Houndour realizing she woke up came up to her, "Hurry up get up and don't look behind you!" Jenny turned around and screamed. There was a gigantic Donphan right behind her. Now the most sensible thing to do would be to run, but if you haven't figured it out yet she wasn't known for being sensible.If you think about it most Pokemon trainers aren't. If there's a pokemon they are going to try to catch it or at least fight it. Jenny was no exception. She told her Scyther to come out. "What do you want know!?" it yelled.  
  
Sooo, wat do ya think. If it sucks tell me if it doesn't tell me. Please ( See Mom I can be polite.) 


End file.
